


To Look Between

by issaMorg



Series: Who Watches the Watchers? [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, fae!au, it's complicated - Freeform, now with a cheat sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: You finally make it to that concert you'd planned on going to! It's more interesting than you think.





	To Look Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/gifts).



> Confused? [I made a cheat sheet](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12STdaA-xioWcFPJfXG-KF1-Hd8PiIqjIhEngGbDPhy0/edit?usp=sharing)

The boys were looking forward to the concert you had bought a ticket for. The venue was actually a section of the park that you regularly frequented. You were happy to walk with them to the park, where you three stood completely shocked.

 

“I didn't think the park was large enough to fit this many people in it.”

 

“Dove, are you certain you want to…?”

 

The line was massive, people trailed down the sidewalk, half a block away from the opening to the park. Through the trees you could vaguely are a second line meeting the one you were in, curving from the other side of the park. Every other person was wearing some form of merchandise with some performing artist’s logo. Many had the headliner proudly plastered across their attire, but others had some lesser known, or merely local bands on their own clothes.

 

Either way, the line didn't scare you.

 

“We're going in- I paid way too much for this ticket. There's no way I'm going to be able to get a refund.”

 

You made a point to adjust the little Bluetooth clip you had on your ear as you said this. Now that you could see and speak to your boys full time, you wore the dead technology so people didn't think you were talking to yourself. It was a smarter way to subvert attention, not that people would pay you much mind in the city you live in, anyway.

 

The two looked at one another before shrugging and chatting with you as you waited in line. They were good company, though when were they not? They asked questions and listened patiently, they told stories, and their bickering is always entertaining.

 

You were glad you had them with you, all things considered. You knew that if they weren't around, you probably would've panicked by now. Well, that's probably the worst case for you. You probably would've just abandoned ship ages ago, and hidden from the sudden surge of loud people back at your apartment.

 

But the three of you slowly moved up in the line, creeping ever so slowly forward as you went. The people around you, while loud, were generally nice and not obnoxious.

 

Your group was slowly succumbing to the hype of the crowd, the excitement and anticipation in the air contagious in the best ways. You eventually wound up chatting happily with one of your linemates, a rather bubbly woman who seemed to be in the states following weather anomalies. She hadn’t been to a concert ever, so she was excited to see how everything worked out- not to mention the headliner!

 

Mei was good company, and the pink-haired woman with her seemed nice enough! She was almost doting on the foreign scientist in a way, and it was sweet. It seemed like Mei was used to the behavior, subconsciously moving in harmony with her partner. The larger woman was quiet, however, and kept looking over in the direction of Frost and King warily. You wondered what the people the duo were standing in front of had done, considering it was closer to a new moon than a full moon- you didn’t know how many could  _ See _ , but you would rather be safe than sorry.

 

You chatted with Mei for a while, asking about her research and admiring the passion she has for her work and the environment as a whole. You watched her pink-haired partner smile and her face soften as she watches Mei get so passionate about her work.

 

It makes you smile yourself, low-key slipping your hands into King and Frost’s hands to gently hold them.

 

At least, you thought it was low-key. The muscle-bound woman’s eyes practically bulged out of her head and she exclaimed, “You can  _ See _ us?”

 

Mei’s head whipped to the side, looking at her partner before turning back to you, her own eyes wide. “You can see Zarya?”

 

You blinked owlishly as you processed what just happened, turning to see some people looking at you two strangely at the sudden outburst. You smiled and waved, making the new onlookers look away. Nothing makes people feel more awkward about staring then to be called out on it in the most polite way.

 

Turning back to Mei, you tilt your head back to King and Frost, “Can you see them?”

 

Her face scrunches up in confusion, “see who?” Her eyes widen in sudden realization as she puts the clues together, “You have your own!?”

 

You make a noise of ambiguity, “they’re not really mine, since they’re their own people, but I do traditionally have two full-time companions, yes.” Outright saying you have two  _ Others _ following you when nobody else is familiar with your terminology is difficult to explain in a private setting. In public you just don’t want to even mess with that.

 

She nodded slowly, and turned to the pink haired woman- Zarya apparently- giving her a questioning glance.

 

The muscled woman sighed, “I showed myself to you because I like your passion. Some can  _ See _ us naturally, most can’t  _ See _ us ever.”  At this Mei nodded slowly, her face showing a myriad of questions that she no doubt intended to ask. “However,” Zarya turned to you, her brow raised, “does not explain how you can  _ See _ us this far from full moon.”

 

“Full moon?” Mei quipped, confused as to what that had to do with anything.

 

You sighed and squeezed the hands of your boys for reassurance. “Generally those of us who can  _ See _ their kind are called  _ Watchers _ .  _ Watchers _ are generally treasured and assigned as charges to higher-level… whatever they are, I try not to label them, really. Digressing, those who can  _ See _ them are generally limited by the lunar calendar, and then we otherwise can’t see or interact with them.” 

 

You slipped your hands out of their own to wrap your arms around yourself. “Getting used to them, but for only five days is hard, though. It gets lonely very fast, and we were all suffering. So, we found that there are ways around the full moon. We worked hard, and with their help I made one of them. Now we’re together every day, and I haven’t been happier.”

 

Zarya raised her chin defiantly, before turning to the Avatars and quirking a brow. Before you knew it, the  _ Others _ started conversing in their language rapidly. You looked at Mei with a look of resignation on your face. Her own was clouded with confusion, so you elaborated, “They’re using their language to talk so that we don’t know what they’re saying. I’m sorry you’re only hearing half-” King and Frost’s voices raised in protest at something Zarya said, though she was not cowed and responded in turn with her own raised voice. “Nope, be glad you only have half of this screaming match.”

 

“Accuse our Watcher of that again and you will gain more than just scars,” King hissed, the flames that accompanying him going from a dull crackle to a roaring inferno. The pleasant scent of autumn replaced by a thorough scent of rotting foliage and the smell of burning. Even those who couldn’t see the two seemed to smell something was up, if the crinkle of Mei’s nose and the roaming gaze of the surrounding people was anything to go by.

 

The air chilled around you, the sudden drop in temperature attributed to the being who hissed out, “to insult our Watcher is to insult us, act wisely.” Turning to look at him you were shocked that the normally cool and collected  _ Other _ was so blatantly threatening. You could see his gauntlets gaining a firm coating and  **spikes** of ice.

 

The woman in front of you sneered before sighing. “Apologies, Watcher,” the way she spat out the word made you acutely aware of her skepticism, “I am wrong. You appear not to be a filthy witch, and I have erred in treating you as such.”

 

You shook your head and sighed no matter how insincere it sounds, it was still an apology. “Thank you for that?”

 

You and Mei kept to your companions at that, though the people surrounding you were commenting on the odd smell disappearing and the sudden chill.

 

You took this moment to tug on Frost’s sleeve and, once you had his attention, whispered, “what’s so bad about witches?”

 

Frost sent a glare over your head at the  _ Other _ with pink hair, before loudly explaining. “There is nothing inherently wrong with witches. They are just individuals with a strong magical aptitude, enough that it manifests without aid. However, some witches snare our kinda as thralls, among other things.”

 

Before you could ask, King answered your question- “They use us for parts, taking what they need from us to use as ingredients in spells. The scorned minority, they are the witches who lust for power. They have been and will always be. Where there is power, there are those who would corrupt it.”

 

Your breath caught in your throat- your heart skipping a beat… This woman… This  _ Other _ thinks you could  **_possibly_ ** do something so wretched…

 

You were glad you got to the front of the line. You needed some space away from the pink-haired  _ Other _ . Bag checking was as painless as it can ever be, though it was exceptionally thorough, and then you were welcomed into the park.

 

The rough encounter faded away as you found yourself maneuvering through the crowd, King and Frost not that far behind. You made sure to note where the bathrooms were, and got yourself something to eat before you tackled the feat of finding a place to sit.

 

To your side, King chipped in, “oh, the Court made an appearance. I was wondering if they would make an exception for attendance.”

 

Your brow furrowed as you turned to look at where his gaze was, and you gasped-

 

There were  _ Others _ scattered among the trees, talking among themselves and rejoicing in the happy atmosphere. They were on bushes, in the trees, and overall flaunting their activity since nobody could see them.

 

You were gawking openly before King nudged you, “You shouldn’t stare at them, they’ll think you’re welcoming their attention and then we’ll never get rid of them. Besides, we should find you a good spot  _ cariño _ . We need to make sure you can see, after all.”

 

You huffed at his gentle teasing, grumbling as you follow after him, “I’m not short, you’re just ridiculously tall.”

 

Nevertheless, you manage to land a fantastic spot not that far from the stage, albeit to the far right. You set yourself up to hang around that spot for a couple of hours, setting out a blanket and taking your notebook out in case you got bored while you waited. You settle yourself down on the blanket and start eating your meal before something occurs to you.

 

Turning to the  _ Others _ who were sitting on your blanket with you, you made a noise to snag their attention. King looked away from the stage- if you had to guess he was curious as to how humans were setting up all the technology and instruments for the concert. Frost turned to you and smiled, he had been “people watching” of sorts, his attention shifting from the humans around you to the  _ Others _ behind you.

 

“Why is the Court here? I thought you said the Court doesn’t approve of human music?”

 

King turned to Frost, gesturing for him to explain. You smiled at that- King hated explaining where Frost always seemed to do so happily. “Well, you see Dove, the main event is a Half Blood.”

 

What?

 

“What?”

 

Eloquent, that was you.

 

“A Half Blood- someone who is half fae. They’re not so common, but they are generally welcomed and supported by Courts for the same reasons that  _ Watchers _ are.”

 

Your brow furrowed, and you leaned forward, “Yes, but how do they come to be? I thought normal humans couldn’t see you?” You rarely found an interesting and in-depth topic that could get Frost going, but this appeared to be one of them and you wanted to chase this.

 

To your surprise, it was King who chipped in, “You noticed that the friend you made in line, Mei was it? She couldn’t  _ See _ us. She could only  _ See _ Zarya, and that’s because Zarya showed herself. It’s like that.”

 

You nodded slowly at that, before turning back to Frost for him to expound on the topic. The colder of the two nodded, “He’s right. If one of us likes a human who cannot  _ See _ , we generally examine what they do and how they react- sometimes showing ourselves if we so desire. The downside is once we show ourselves, we can’t rescind that. We show ourselves carefully, and from there we hope the person is amenable to our existence. If it is, relationships may form, and children can form from this union. While it’s hard for fae to have children with other fae, it’s not impossible. It is, however, significantly easier for fae to have children with humans- though less common so we can keep our species a secret. Watchers are a little different but you don’t need to worry about that right now.”

 

“And the children of these unions are Half Bloods?” you think you were getting this, but it would be easier if there was a chart or something. “I do have a question though…”

 

Frost nodded, “yes, the children of these unions are Half Bloods. What do you want to ask?”

 

“How are Watchers any different?”

 

King laughed, as Frost spluttered, “You don’t have to worry about it, but you want to anyways?”

 

“ _ Hermano _ , our Watcher has always been a curious one. You can’t tell our  _ cariño _ that there’s something more they can know but don’t worry about it- they’re going to worry.”

 

Frost sighed and ran a hand down his face, “I shouldn't expect anything else from you, Dove. No, Watchers are special. Watchers that have children with fae will either have full-blooded children or children that are Watchers themselves. We don't know the specifics, just that Watchers tend to produce powerful fae or more Watchers. Very rarely do they have human children who can't  _ See _ anything, but it has been decades since that happened.”

 

You blinked owlishly at his comment, but before you could get any question out the crowd around you started cheering- the opening acts were beginning.

 

The three of you enjoyed the time you spent from song to song, humming along once you catch the chorus and getting the names of some local bands you were interested in looking into. The crowd was lively, laughter flowed freely, and the overall mood was fantastic!

 

What really got you, though, were the  _ Others _ who sang from the trees- their voices otherworldly and catching. You found yourself especially leaning into King’s side as he occasionally joined in. You had heard him sing before, but his voice was smooth and rich as always, and you constantly found yourself enamored by the sound- truly he would ruin the original singer’s take on it for you if he kept it up.

 

The hours flew by as you all sat and basked in one another’s attention, eventually turning into one heap of blankets and cuddling. You all chatted about the acts and joked while you waited for the bands to switch out, enjoying the time and just being together as a whole.

 

And then it was time- the main event. The crowd’s cries grew to a fever pitch as the headliner walked- or rather, skated- out onto the stage. With your ability to  _ See _ , you could tell the characteristics that made him seem like  _ Others _ , mainly some otherworldly shimmering and glowing that seemed to follow his movements, and maybe his bone structure.

 

The real show of his relation came when the music began- the pure emotion it invoked and awakened from person to person in the entire mass of people. The overall harmony and healing that seemed to seep from his music into the populace was an incredible thing, and you reveled in the sensation. Everyone was hyped up, the atmosphere contagious and lively.

 

You noticed that Lucio kept scanning the audience, smiling as he met the occasional fan’s eyes.

 

You also noticed that when his gaze hit your area, he stared at Frost and King equally before his gaze flit back over to the forest and back to your blanket. He didn’t miss a beat, but he did seem a bit more distracted after that.

 

He went for a while, his music filling the air; hearts and minds open through the evening. He did his finale, the lights and the sound a vibrant and thrilling conclusion to the night. You started packing up once he left the stage, only for him to come back out a minute or so later for an encore.

 

It was during that encore that you and the boys received a little guest with a gift.

 

“Watcher!” chirped a small pixie-like  _ Other _ , holding a laminated badge almost its same size. With a little effort, the being presented the badge to you, “a gift from the Half Blood, so you may meet in safety.”

 

You smiled and took the card from the tiny being happily, expecting them to zip away. They hesitated, though, fidgeting with the hem of their tunic before mumbling, “it is a pleasure to meet a Watcher, many of the Old Blood have lost their  _ Sight, _ and our Courts worry. To know that you still exist, it gives a sense of hope back.” with a bob of its small head, the  _ Other _ zipped away in the blink of an eye.

 

Your brow furrowed as you considered what the  _ Other _ had said- what did they mean Watchers were dying out? The Old Blood? You shook your head to clear your mind of questions, you could ask Frost later. Digressing, you looked down at the badge in question, gaping as you realize what it happened to be. Showing the boys, you gave a wry smile- “I suppose we get to go back stage, what a gift!”

 

The two nodded in agreement, moving to help you gather your things before shepherding you towards where a line was forming to try to meet the artist.

 

It took some time and a few awkward questions, but eventually you were behind stage with a few others. You could feel the excitement and anxiety in the air, and it only tipped back into excitement’s favor once the artist emerged in more casual wear.

 

“Hey everyone, happy to see such a nice turnout tonight!” Closer up you could definitely see some characteristics of  _ Others _ in him that you doubted the average person could see. Still, his happy mood permeated the tiny crowd and set everyone’s nerves at ease. “If it’s alright with you guys, I’d like to do these one-by-one, or in small groups? Just so nobody feels like they got overlooked!”

 

The crowd was roughly fifteen people, and you all agreed this was a good plan. Happily there was some seating, so you sat and chatted with your surrounding people until they were one-by-one called out. You waved as the people who had already met with the celebrity passed you with signed memorabilia, excitedly chattering with one another as they went.

 

Eventually, you and your boys were the last ones left. You waved goodbye to the final person as you stood up, it was your turn and you wanted to know what the man wanted to talk about.

 

You met with the celebrity and the first thing he does is give you a wide and genuine smile, the  _ Other _ from earlier sitting on his shoulder. “I’m glad you got the pass! It’s not everyday you see the Avatars of two seasons with their Watcher. It’s an honor! I’m guessing you know who I am, since you came to this concert and my logo is all over, but who do I have the pleasure of meeting with?”

 

He was perfectly polite, and you couldn’t help the smile as you introduced yourself and the  _ Others _ you loved. He greeted the three of you cheerily, before turning his attention towards the  _ Others _ for a more formal greeting, “Well met, Avatars. I didn’t expect the whole Court to turn up, though I didn’t think you were allowed to be affiliated with a Court?”

 

Frost made a pained noise as King replied, “We are not affiliated with a Court, we are merely here since this is where our beloved Watcher calls home.”

 

With a sigh, the more tactful of the two stepped in, “what he means is we cannot align ourselves with any regional Court, as we have responsibilities that would conflict with even the most neutral Court at any given time. Our responsibilities leave us out of the Court’s sphere of influence, and therefore we must stay out of these politics.”

 

The celebrity nodded, “makes sense! Technically I had to get permission from the Court back home to be able to travel with my music, but they were very encouraging of my talents. Especially after my stint with Vishkar, though they did send my cousin to go with me.”

 

From here, the small  _ Other _ who gave you the pass earlier waved from his shoulder, “Hello again Watcher! Good to see you well! Happy you made it!”

 

Before you knew it, the small  _ Other  _ was flitting in front of your face, small wings buzzing not unlike a hummingbird’s as they examined your features. “Definitely Old Blood, cousin! You should come back to Brazil with us! The Old Blood is dying out back home- we would always appreciate more Watchers!”

 

King pulled you into his side at the mention of Brazil, his flames crackling aggressively as he grumbles, malcontent. You chuckled as you watched the musician try to wrangle his apparent cousin and splutter apologies for their bluntness. “Usually they’re a lot nicer and not so bratty- really sorry about them-” all the while the smaller  _ Other _ flitted just outside his grasp and taunted the musician.

 

It took a quick grasp from King to stop the chase, none of those involved expecting the  _ Other _ to step in. The Avatar of Fall looked at the smaller  _ Other _ and grimaced, “we don’t pressure our Watcher to go anywhere. They are free to live here, in Brazil, or anywhere they wish to live. We don’t force them to go anywhere they have not explicitly wished to go.”

 

The tiny  _ Other _ nodded feverishly from their prison in King’s grasp, peeping out a small thanks as King gave them back to the musician, without letting you out of his grasp of course. Lucio let his cousin settle back on his shoulder before turning back to you, “again, sorry about them.” He flashes a smile before coughing and changing the conversation, the two of you speaking so naturally and friendly that you almost felt like you had been friends with this man for years as opposed to the scant minutes. Eventually, the topic made an interesting shift, “so… what kind of magic can you do?”

 

You made a small noise of confusion, elaborating, “I don’t really… have magic? I’ve made a salve before, but only with the help of these two. Otherwise it would have failed miserably and I would definitely have fallen asleep during it. You have magic?”

 

The Half Blood seemed astonished by your explanation, “yeah! You don’t really? That’s kinda odd,” he trailed off mumbling, before catching himself and exclaiming, “odd, but not bad! It’s probably a fae thing.” he shrugged and idly scratched his neck in embarrassment. “I can spread my mood with my music, along with using it as a medium to heal those in need. It’s saved more than I’d care to admit, and I couldn’t imagine not having it.”

 

You nodded slowly, your gaze flicking to Frost as he was your resident expert. He smiled at you, but instead of answering your unspoken question, said, “as fun as tonight has been, Dove, I think it’s time for us to go.”

 

Your brow furrowed as you checked your phone for the time, flabbergasted to find out just how late it was and just how much time you had spent talking. You knew the musician had to leave very early in the morning, and you couldn’t help the apologies that you mumbled as you swiftly gathered your things.

 

The Half Blood waved off your concerns, writing down something on an album cover and handing you the album, “careful, the ink’s wet. That’s my personal line, I have an international plan so feel free to message me whenever you wanna talk! You seem like a nice friend, and I’d love to talk more!”

 

You smiled and gave him your own number, so that he wouldn’t immediately block you (though he denied that he ever would). From there you grabbed your things and left with your boys, waving goodbye to Lucio as you and the musician went your separate ways.

 

The park was empty when you got back to the front of the stage, and you had never been so happy to live as close to the park as you were now. You felt the fatigue that had been hiding all night sweep over you, and you may have focused on King to support you as you took the long walk home.

 

You smiled as you eased open the door and settled back into your apartment with the boys. The two of them were bickering playfully as they got themselves ready for bed while you watched. 

 

Tonight was a good night, you’d have to see if you could chat more with the celebrity when he wasn’t busy- but for now you had two Avatars who wanted to cuddle with you after a long day of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I take [commissions](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-c1q0M4nx-b1fJnfgQew1pIyTS0gXF0_oKFyqWjO2KY). Message me on [tumblr](issamorg.tumblr.com/ask) for more info!


End file.
